te amo GENIAL-O
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: Butters esta seguro de lo que siente por Cartman, y sobre todo, le duele esa actitud indiferente que el castaño tiene contra el desde hace un tiempo... pero el no se quedara de brazos cruzados... "te amo... GENIAL-O"
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, bien, bien aquí vengo de regreso con esta pequeña historia, pensaba hacerlo todo un onee-shot... pero jeje ya quería subir esto :3 se que deben estar odiándome por no actualizar mi otra historia kyman**

**Kylie: nadie conoce tu historia a nadie le importa ¬.¬**

**Yo: sii jeje, ejem, he tenido mucha falta de inspiración con eso, así que no se cuando pueda continuarla :( no tengo ni la menor idea de como seguirla por más claro que lo tenga en mi mente .**

**mientras tanto... como no puedo dejar de escribir :3 pensé en hacer algo para el día de San Valentín nwn y de mi segunda pareja favorita.. Cartman x Butters... no lo se.. son taan lindos w solo espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Eric Theodore Cartman, un chico de cabello castaño, y ojos azules **/si..si xD Cartman tiene ojos azules, recordemos que en el episodio de la tercera temporada "El súcubo" a Eric le dan los ojos de Kenny, y bueeno XD / **¿que se podía decir de el? ¿Qué dedicaba su vida a molestar a kyle? ¿Qué había bajado de peso durante la secundaria solo para ganar una apuesta con el pobre el hippie y el judío? ¿O que estaba enamorado? Ohh si, estaba profundamente enamorado.

Pero ¿de quién? ¿Patty Nelson? No ella no, ella estaba en el pasado, y el pasado es pasado, aquella persona, era quien desde la infancia siempre había estado junto a él, apoyándole cada idiotez con la que salía, y cuando creyó estar enamorado de esa persona, ohh que mal le fue, simplemente pensar "yo…sentir algo por…!NO! ¡NI PENSARLO!" Y ese asunto simplemente le había rondado por la cabeza las últimas tres semanas, pero por más que hubiese dolido el orgullo, por más que lo hubiese negado, él ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado.. estaba profundamente enamorado de Leopold "Butters" Stoch.

Ahora se alejaba de él, cada vez que caminaba por la calle y le miraba, intentaba tomar otro camino para no cruzarse con él, simplemente no podía, cada vez que el rubio tan solo lo tomaba del hombro, sentía que el corazón le explotaría y las palabras de amor saldrían, pero Eric Cartman no era un tipo así, él era un cabron ,antisemita y racista, tomando en cuenta que criticaba todo lo que se le cruzara, hacia burlas de todos y siempre se salía con la suya, ¿Por qué alguien así amaba a Leopold Stoch? y sobre todo ¿Por qué alguien como Leopold Stoch amaba a alguien como Eric Cartman?

Leopold Stoch, más conocido entre sus amigos como "Butters" un joven rubio de ojos azules, su carácter era el de un chico muy tierno y amable con todos, siempre hacían lo que le pedían, sin importar si eso le perjudicaría al final, era el mejor amigo de Cartman, su amor platónico desde que tenía memoria.

Ese era su más profundo secreto, solo sus amigos Pip y Kenny lo sabían. **/ si si, sé que Pip murió en la temporada 14… :c "un minuto de silencio" pero es mi historia, y no se…pensare que Damien lo revivió con sus poderes satánicos porque lo ama o algo asi XD /**

Pero.. ¿Por qué un ángel como lo era Butters.. estaba enamorado de un demonio como lo era Cartman? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo supo que desde que lo vio, su pequeño corazón había caído completamente a las redes de esos ojos maliciosos y abrumadores, que después de los nueve años habían cambiado de marrón a azul, nadie supo porque, y nadie pregunto.

Pero había algo que no estaba bien, Butters sentía que el castaño le ignoraba desde hace un tiempo, y a pesar de fingir que no le importaba, dentro de sí ocurría todo lo contrario, apenas se le acercaba para hablarle y el mayor ya se encontraba alejándose de él, eso le dolía mucho al rubio, no lo entendía, ni siquiera podía preguntarle el porqué de esa actitud, tan solo bastaba con que Cartman lo viera para que estuviese alejándose.

Pero con esa actitud, ¿Cómo podría ocurrir algo entre ellos? No, no se podría, Butters tenía que hacer algo, cuando creía que perdía a lo que más le importaba en este mundo.

Esa mañana, faltaba un día para San Valentín, Butters estaba emocionado, hace varios meses que ahorraba de su salario trabajando en la cafetería del padre de tweek, y tan solo ayer lo había logrado, había comprado un hermoso reloj de oro, con un pequeño símbolo de la svástica rojo gravado junto a las manecillas, ohh cuanto había costado ese reloj, y en especial la forma en que lo miraron cuando pidió que grabaran en el aquel símbolo, pero no importaba, solo esperaba dárselo aquella persona, en el día del amor, para después declararle sus sentimientos, lo había ensayado varias veces, e incluso le había pedido a Kenny que fuera su modelo para intentar decirle a él lo que quería decirle a Cartman, pero incluso con Kenny se ponía nervioso, no se imaginaba como se pondría con el verdadero dueño de su corazón.

Abrió su closet y saco de ahí una pequeña cajita roja, que tenía escrita "_te amo GENIAL-O_" con una hermosa caligrafía, el mismo lo escribió con plumón, ahí estaba guardado el reloj, lo miro por un instante, sonrió, estaba orgulloso de que por fin mañana le daría aquello que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió, la guardo antes de que por casualidad alguno de sus padres entrara y lo viera con eso, si sus padres llegaran a saber el significado de aquel delicado artefacto, no quería ni imaginarse como lo castigarían.

Después de haber tomado rápidamente una ducha y haberse vestido con su ropa de siempre (una sudadera entre azul y turquesa, con jeans verdes y converse negros) bajo con una tierna sonrisa a la cocina donde su madre cocinaba huevo frito para desayunar.

-hoola mami hoola papi- les saludo sentándose en la mesa junto a su padre quien daba un sorbo a su café mientras leía el periódico.

-hola Butters- le saludaron al unísono, su madre dejo delante suyo un plato con dos huevos, después fue a servirle a su esposo.

-graacias mami- agradeció el chico rubio comiendo con aquella felicidad típica en él, reviso su celular, aún faltaban 20 minutos para llegar a la preparatoria, cuando termino de comer se levantó de su lugar y tomo su mochila –yaa me voy maami y papii- se despidió caminando hacia la puerta.

-adiós Butters- le despidieron al mismo tiempo sin darle mucha importancia, el rubio caminaba sonrientemente mirando las tiendas y casas que veía a diario cuando iba a la escuela, no tenía la necesidad de tomar el autobús, en quince minutos ya estaría en el instituto.

Cuando llego lo vio, reía con Stan Kyle y Kenny a un lado de su casillero, soltó un suspiro como niña enamorada, se acercó tímidamente juntando sus nudillos como solía hacerlo desde más pequeño, trago saliva y por fin hablo.

-hoola chicos- les saludo tiernamente, más sus ojos se entristecieron cuando vio como el castaño guardaba sus cosas rápidamente en el casillero y lo cerraba de golpe.

-nos vemos después- dijo el más alto con un tono de voz un poco frió para el parecer de Butters, este solo miro el piso conteniendo sus lágrimas, no sabía desde hace cuánto Cartman le había estado ignorando, pero eso dolía, aún más que una acuchillada en su corazón, aún más que mil cuchillas en su pecho.

-Butters.. estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio mirando con un poco de preocupación al pequeño que se le empezaban a notar los ojos rojos de tanto contener aquellas amargas gotas.

-Sii..si Kenny.. noo te preocupes- le dedico la sonrisa más verdadera y feliz que pudo, ¿pero a quien engañaba? Él se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-seguro?- el de anorak naranja sabía perfectamente que nada estaba bien, y también sabía que la causa de todo el sufrimiento del pequeño era nada más y nada menos que Cartman, solo que no quería interferir mucho en la vida amorosa del otro.

-sii .. no.. no hay problema- y salió corriendo de ahí con las miradas desconcertantes de Stan y Kyle, Kenny dio un suspiro mientras sacaba de su casillero una libreta –pobre Butters…-susurro sin que los otros le escucharan.

El rubio ahora se encontraba llorando en un cubículo de los baños, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? La campana sonó, limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en mano, y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, salió del baño, en ese momento le tocaba historia, y para su "estupenda" suerte, a Cartman también, antes solían sentarse juntos, pero desde que el castaño de distancio, el chico hizo apropósito una petición al maestro para que le cambiaran de lugar, ¿Por qué le lastimaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso el hizo algo que no debió o le molesto al castaño sin darse cuenta? No lo sabía, y no lograba entenderlo, lo único que esperaba era poder darle el reloj el 14 de febrero, y por nada del mundo, dejaría que Cartman se escapara ese día.

Llego a clases, aun la profesora no llegaba, sentándose en su lugar, lo miro, dibujando en su libreta, Cartman nunca le dejo ver a Butters aquellos dibujos, pensó que sería algo personal, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia.

En ese momento entro un maestro al salón, varios alumnos se quedaron mirándolo ante su desconcertación, reconocían claramente a ese maestro, aquel que fue su maestro gran parte de la primaria.

-¿Señor Garrison?- pregunto Bebe extrañada por la repentina aparición de su antiguo profesor, y ¿Cómo no extrañarse? Pasaron años desde que no sabían nada de él, claro, a veces lo veían caminar por la calle y eso era todo, jamás imaginaron volvérselo a encontrar en el mismo salón que ellos.

-Buenos días Bebe, y buenos días alumnos- sonrió complacido al ver a sus antiguos alumnos, aun les recordaba cuando tan solo eran unos mocosos de primaria, y verlos ahora le causaba algo de satisfacción. –para quienes no me conocen, mi nombre es "Señor Garrison"- comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

-sí, ya lo conocemos- dijo el castaño con aburrimiento en el rostro, jugando con una pluma.

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Garrison?- pregunto Craig mirando atento al maestro quien dejaba una mochila a un lado del escritorio.

-su maestra tuvo un accidente, le dio cáncer en la vagina por andar de puta –soltó una pequeña risa- y como hoy los niños de primaria no tenían clase y me encontré por ahí al director, me pidió que fuera su maestro sustituto por un día..ohh pero yo sé que me extrañaron ¿no chicos?- espero a que los que fueron sus antiguos alumnos sonrieran cálidamente o simplemente esperaba un "si, lo extrañamos" pero…

-laa verdad heemos estado mu-muy biien sin usteed- se escuchó la voz de un rubio casi al frente de la clase, el mayor le miro con desprecio, típico del señor Garrison.

-no, ustedes me extrañaron- concluyo de una forma molesta sentándose en el escritorio -bien, pasare lista –miro los nombres de los alumnos en aquella lista, y uno a uno los fue nombrando, después de eso comenzó a anotar algo en varios papelitos y al final los hizo bolita –bien, cada quien, venga y tome uno- se quedaron mirándole con extrañeza, pero siendo sinceros ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de ese hombre?

-¿paara que ees esoo?- cuestiono Butters inocentemente juntando sus nudillos.

-cada quien tomara una, y quien le salga tendrá que darle algo mañana en día de San Valentín- el señor Garrison parecía aburrido por la misma idea, pero eso había sido orden del director "un pequeño intercambio, y si alguien no cumplía lo joderian"** /no se ustedes, pero eso hacen en mi escuela por estas fechas D: / **.

Al escuchar tal noticia, los ojos azulados de Butters se iluminaron completamente, por un momento, tuvo la esperanza de que Cartman fuera quien le diera su regalo en el intercambio de San Valentín, no habría cosa que le hiciera más feliz que eso, se levantó de su lugar y fue a tomar un papelito, al verlo simplemente lo guardo en su bolsillo sin mucha importancia "Wendy Testaburger" solo esperaba que su amigo Stan no se molestara por darle el un regalo a su novia.

Y así cada quien tomo un papelito, algunos se alegraban, otros se desilusionaban, otros simplemente ponían cara de asco **/- yo xD/ **cada quien volvió a sentarse en su lugar, el señor Garrison comenzó a apuntar varias cosas en el pizarrón, explicando sobre temas que ya habían visto desde hace algunas semanas, a Butters realmente se le hacía aburrida la clase, miraba de vez en cuando de reojo al castaño, y en sus mejillas se formaba un ligero rubor, cuando por fin la campana sonó para salir a receso, el rubio tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, dirigiéndose a su casillero, se encontró con un chico ingles que igual guardaba sus cosas.

-hola Butters- le saludo amablemente guardando sus libros.

-hola Pip- correspondió el otro rubio quien igual guardaba un par de libros, un silencio incomodo fuera de las pláticas y ruido ajeno, se formó en ese pequeño ambiente, Butters juntaba sus nudillos, y Pip miraba el piso encajando sus dedos en los libros que llevaba.

-hmm… ¿y cómo has estado?- por fin hablo el inglés mirándole a los ojos al otro chico.

-bi-biien y tú?- Butters miro igualmente a Pip, hablar con él a veces le ponía nervioso, no porque el chico fuese mala persona, o le gustara, pero constantemente le insistía con un tema en particular…

-yo bien…oye…-y he aquí ese tema en particular- ¿cómo van las cosas con Cartman?- siempre que hablaban, ese era el tema principal de la conversación, aunque a veces eso le incomodara un poco a Butters , no había nadie mejor que Pip para desahogarse, y en este momento, lo necesitaba más que nunca, le abrazo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus orbes azules, Pip le abrazaba intentando consolarle, comprendía perfectamente cuál era su dolor, en especial porque a él le sucedía algo parecido, hace tiempo que el mismo se había decidido a decirle sus sentimientos a Damien, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando el azabache llevaba faltando a la escuela por más de dos semanas, eso no solo le dolía, le preocupaba.

Ambos caminaron juntos a la cafetería, sentándose en una pequeña mesa un poco alejada a las demás, hablaban de temas poco importantes, como tareas y trabajos, ni Butters ni Pip sabían desde cuando se volvieron amigos tan cercanos, tal vez desde que descubrieron que sus situaciones eran similares, y para apoyarse, se tenían uno a otro.

-aaproposiito Pip, ¿No sabes que ha pasado con Damien?- pregunto su amigo juntando sus nudillos, el otro rubio miro la mesa con una expresión melancólica, soltó un suspiro.

-no sé nada de él desde hace dos semanas, lo he llamado, he preguntado a sus amigos, pero nadie sabe nada- su voz a punto de quebrarse lo decía todo, aunque a Butters realmente no le importaba mucho Damien, se preocupaba por su amigo, y también le causaba un poco de intriga.

-el apareceraa pronto, eestoy seguro- le sonrió intentando de transmitirle un poco de confianza, Pip también sonrió, la campana volvió a sonar, cada quien fue por sus libros de la siguiente hora y se despidieron.

Las clases fueron largas, muy largas, en especial cuando tratas de concentrarte pero solo hay algo rondando por tu mente… alguien mejor dicho, pero por fin después de varias horas, terminaron, Butters fue a su casillero a guardar sus cosas, cuando lo cerró y dio vuelta para ir a casa, sintió que chocaba con alguien, al levantar la vista, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, Cartman miraba con nerviosismo al más pequeño de estatura.

-E-Eriic…- intento tomarle de la mano, pero antes de eso el castaño retrocedió, de nuevo, esa actitud, cuando sus orbes azules se acumulaban de lágrimas, solo pudo ver a Cartman alejándose…una vez más.

Ahora él se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, cubriendo su rostro contra la almohada, sabía que ya no podía con todo eso, su corazón estaba destrozado, la cajita entre sus manos, la miro con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado, le abrió viendo el contenido, lo odiaba, odiaba estar enamorado de Eric Cartman, porque…¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tuvo que ser Eric Cartman? La única persona con la que probablemente jamás tendría una oportunidad… pero no tenía por qué darse por vencido, no hasta mañana, mañana…pasara lo que pasara, le daría ese reloj a Cartman, junto con todos sus sentimientos reprimidos –_te amo... GENIAL-O_- susurro besando el reloj que se encontraba entre sus manos para volver a guardarlo.

* * *

**Jeje, espero que les haya gustado, y haré todo lo posible para subir la continuación el 14 de febrero UwU **

**algún consejo? critica? les gusto? lo odiaron.. comenten :3 pero nahh con que lo hayan leído es suficiente**

**y por ultimo, alguien tiene o conoce fanfics Cartters ( cartman/Butters) es que busco de esta pareja y solo hay en ingles u.u y claro como yo se ingles "sarcasmo" XD en fin, no e podido encontrar un fic de esta pareja en español :( si alguien conoce uno me lo pasa pleaseee? ;)**

**saludos nos leemos pronto ~**


	2. tenemos que hablar

**Jeje, bastante tarde, pero es 14 de febrero aun, así que como no tengo mucho tiempo y me están jodiendo D: solo diré "OJALA LES GUSTE :D"**

* * *

El día siguiente llego, un castaño de ojos azules se movía pesadamente entre las cobijas de su cama, miro el reloj en su i phone, faltaba una hora para llegar al instituto, así que se metió rápido a darse un baño y cambiarse, sobre su escritorio reposaba una cajita roja con un moño azulado, en su contenido el regalo de San Valentín, cuando leyó el papelito que le toco, apenas y pudo creerlo, claro que era Butters, inclusive intento cambiar el papel por algún otro, quien fuera, todos menos Butters, pero nadie quiso cambiar, así que resignado, tuvo que aceptar a su pareja de intercambio.

Cuando salió ya vestía con su típica sudadera roja, jeans cafés y converse negros, tomo la pequeña cajita y la guardo en el bolsillo de la sudadera, a pesar de no ser ni las 7 de la mañana, podía sentir el nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando bajo a la cocina, su madre había dejado pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla y malteada de fresa sobre la mesa, al verle sonrió cariñosamente mientras decoraba unas galletitas que acababa de hornear.

-hola amorcito- lo saludo dulcemente dedicándose a los aperitivos sobre la charola, el chico de cabello castaño tomo asiento en la mesa mirando con delicia los postres que ahí se encontraban –hola maa- correspondió el saludo tomando un tenedor para poder saborear aquello de aspecto delicioso, y no solo aspecto, su madre era muy buena cocinera, causa por la cual él había sido tan gordo en la infancia.

Al terminar sonrío complacido mirando los trastes sin nada en su contenido, se levantó y tomo su mochila, suspirando molesto de tener que ir a la preparatoria, pero más que eso, estaba nervioso, de tener que reencontrarse con Butters después de llevar tanto tiempo ignorándole, pero tomo un suspiro y fue a la parada de autobús, donde diariamente se encontraba con Stan, Kyle y Kenny.

Cuando llego el chico de cabello negro platicaba cómodamente con el de cabellera roja, mientras el pobre leía tranquilamente su playboy del mes con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-hola chicos- les saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, Stan y Kyle le miraron y Kenny simplemente siguió atento a las chicas de su revista.

-hola culón- le respondió el saludo kyle, Eric ya no era gordo, pero los sobrenombres nunca habían desaparecido, Cartman miro molesto al chico pelirrojo quien sonreía con satisfacción.

-cállate maldita rata judía, no soy gordo soy fuertecito- y sin hacerse esperar, el de ojos verdes reacciono aún más enojado por el comentario.

-¡Deja de decirme así gordo culón estúpido!- Stan llevo su mano al puente de la nariz, cansado de ser esa su rutina, no había una mañana en que Kyle y Cartman no discutieran por cualquier cosa, era algo tan cotidiano, como lavarte los dientes en la mañana o ir de lunes a viernes a la escuela. Perdido un poco en sus pensamientos, cuando los volvió a ver ya ambos se encontraban tirados sobre la nieve agarrándose a golpes, Stan noto cuando de la sudadera del chico castaño salió una pequeña cajita roja con un moño azul, la tomo y estuvo a punto de abrirla.

-¡HEY! ¡Jodido hippie deja eso!- Cartman rápidamente aparto a kyle quien se encontraba encima suyo para arrebatarle la cajita al azabache, sus mejillas ahora se encontraban un poco ruborizadas ante la mirada desconcertante de Marsh y Broflovski, inclusive Kenny les miraba de reojo dejando a un lado sus chicas.

-¿Para quién es eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo reincorporándose y sacudiendo la nieve que mojaba su chaqueta naranja y jeans verdes.

-solo es el regalo del jodido intercambio- volvió a guardar la cajita en su sudadera y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo para que nadie volviera a agarrarla.

-¿y tanto drama por eso?- Stan no apartaba su vista de Cartman notando aquellas mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

-Es algo que no te importa- Y para su suerte el autobús llego en ese momento, Cartman subió rápidamente para ya no volver a hablar con Stan o Kyle acerca de ese asunto, los dos mejores amigos se sentaron juntos como siempre, y Eric a un lado del rubio quien reía pervertidamente con la revista entre sus manos, "maldito pervertido" pensó mientras intentaba ver lo que el otro miraba con tanto interés, Kenny al darse cuenta soltó una pequeña risita y le acerco un poco la revista, el resto del camino ambos estuvieron con mejillas rojas y sonrisas maliciosas.

* * *

Butters sacaba un par de libros de su casillero con nerviosismo, miro aquella cajita roja entre su mano y sintió una inquietud recorrer todo su cuerpo, al verlo llegar sus ojos se iluminaron y de la distracción casi caía la cajita al piso, la tomo rápidamente y la oculto entre su pecho con una respiración agitada, el castaño camino detrás de él y siguió su recorrido como si Butters no estuviese ahí, tal como si no existiera, apretó la cajita y cerro el casillero de golpe, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos, pero no la de Cartman, se quedó inmóvil, ante las miradas de quienes lo veían curiosos, miro a Eric de nuevo, y las lágrimas volvían a acumularse. Desvió la vista al piso y camino al aula de clases, ya en su lugar, golpeaba sus nudillos con una mirada apagada, muy pocas veces vista en él, ¿pero de que otra forma podría estar?, el señor Garrison entro al salón con una sonrisa.

-Hola chicos- saludo sentándose sobre el escritorio y acomodando sus lentes, más nadie le prestó atención, bufo con molestia –espero que todos trajeran sus regalos para el intercambio de San Valentín- tomo la lista de alumnos y los fue nombrando para sacar asistencia, después de eso comenzaron con el intercambio, varios recibían y daban regalos, algunos resignados y otros satisfechos. Bebe le dio a kyle un osito de peluche, y como siempre en los intercambios **/ al menos en mi escuela ¬¬ / **después de dar el obsequio, ambos se daban un abrazo.

-bien kyle, ¿Quién te toco en el intercambio?- cuestiono el señor Garrison quien comía chocolates de un regalo que le había dado un tipo con el que había cogido la noche anterior. El pelirrojo miro la cajita azul donde estaba el regalo, suspiro con obvia molestia, y en un tono de voz apenas audible dijo -..Cartman…- El castaño sonrió con satisfacción, adoraba cuando obtenía algo de Kyle, un regalo, aun mejor, el judío se acercó y le dio la cajita con furia en su mirada, Cartman sin esperar la abrió y le sonrió al ver el contenido, unos audífonos con azul y amarillo, las chicas como Wendy y Bebe les miraron con brillo en los ojos esperando el abrazo –bien, ¿Qué esperan?- hablo Nicole quien era abrazada por su novio Token, ambos chicos se miraron de manera un poco incomoda y en un rápido movimiento de dos segundos se abrazaron y se soltaron, Butters miro con molestia aquella escena, Kyle Broflovski, debía de admitir que siempre había tenido algo en contra suya, sentía que en cualquier momento él podría reclamar a Eric Cartman como suyo, pero eso nunca lo permitiría, porque Eric Cartman ya tenía escrito el nombre de Leopold "Butters" Stoch con tinta azul permanente en todo su cuerpo.

-y Cartman.. ¿A ti quien te toco en el intercambio?- Dijo el señor Garrison quien seguía comiendo los chocolates, y fue en ese momento cuando sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un color rojizo, al igual que en la mañana –B…Butters- El nombrado abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido, se levantó de su lugar acercándose al castaño, Eric saco de su sudadera la cajita roja con el moño azul y se la entrego sin mucho cuidado, Butters la abrió y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, era un reloj, muy parecido al que él le daría, solo que este era de plata y en vez de la esvástica tenía una pequeña carita de Hello Kitty en azul.

-mu-muuchas graciias Eric- y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, le abrazo sin importar que todo el salón los viera, las mejillas del mayor estaban en una totalidad roja, tomo a Butters por los hombros y lo separo del abrazo sintiendo vergüenza de que todos en el aula hubieran visto eso, sin contar las miradas de las chicas.

-No hay de que – con poca fuerza lo empujo haciendo que su sonrisa cambiara a una expresión herida, desvió la mirada hacia su mochila donde se encontraba el reloj con la Esvástica, sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente interrumpidos por el señor Garrison.

-Bien.. ¿Quién te toco en el intercambio Butters? – el rubio tomo una bolsa rosada de regalo que tenía y se la entregó a Wendy, una bufanda que combinaba con la boina que siempre traía, el intercambio siguió, y el rubio ya no se sentía tan mal, no dejaba de contemplar el regalo que el castaño le había dado, cuando el timbre para el almuerzo se escuchó, todos salieron bastante animados, cartman tomaba sus cosas, cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió que alguien le agarraba del brazo, al ver quien era sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Eriic… te-tenemos que hablar….-

* * *

** chan chan :D perdón por dejarlo así, pero como dije, me están jodiendo y no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir más (por eso esta tan corto ._. ) quiero agradecer a sus comentarios nwn no son muchos pero aun asi me animan mucho :D **

**espero que hayan tenido un hermoso 14 de febrero, continuare cuando pueda, bonito fin de semana nos leemos pronto nwn ~**


	3. El inicio de una nueva vida

**Bien, la última parte, sé que me tarde mucho pero nahhh, cuando lo lean ya me perdonaran yo lo sé :3 **

**Sé que esto es absurdamente corto y que para tanto tiempo ustedes tal vez esperaban más, pero lo siento, no di para más :c**

**Solo quiero que lo disfruten, y les recomiendo esta sensual canción xD llamada "according to you" de "Orianthi" no sé qué diga, pero la melodía…. No lo sé… siento que va tan bien con la lectura XDD**

* * *

El castaño en un rápido movimiento se libró del agarre del menor, maldiciéndose por caer de forma tan cobarde ante el rubio de ojos azules, ¿Por qué estar con él era de esa manera? Le resultaba imposible controlar los latidos de su corazón, ¿Por qué Butters no decía nada? solo estaba ahí, ¿o acaso esperaba que Cartman también dijera algo?

-¿Qué quieres Butters? Tengo prisa- ¿Prisa? ¿De qué? Como si realmente tuviera algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Por qué me ignoras de esta forma?- y como un duro golpe, lo dijo de manera repentina, directo al grano, Cartman no supo que responder, y con obvia razón, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? "Ohh Butters, es que estoy profundamente… ¡no! Loco por ti, y tenerte cerca mío me convierte en un completo marica" Claro que eso no.

-No sé de qué me hablas- El castaño estaba a punto de salir del aula, y Butters no se lo permitiría, volvió a tomarlo del brazo, y con una fuerza desconocida incluso por él, lo empujo hasta acorralarlo contra una pared, incluso él estaba sorprendido de aquella acción, pero eso no importaba, lo miro, con aquellos ojos azules, que habían perdido todo su brillo, y ahora estaban envueltos en una gruesa capa de decepción y melancolía, Cartman al notarlo incluso se sintió mal, de aquellos orbes apagados, salían gruesas lágrimas de desesperación.

Butters busco dentro de su bolsillo la cajita, la sujeto con fuerza, pero sin romperla, era ahora o nunca, para eso había esperado tanto, miro a Eric Cartman a los ojos, y sacando tímidamente la mano del bolsillo, se escuchó apenas su delicada voz.

-¿Saabes? Hay algo que he querido darte desde hace mucho tiempo- le extendió la mano que sostenía la delicada cajita roja, sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, casi aceptando las burlas del mayor por su "declaración homosexual" -Tee-te-¡Te amo GENIAL-O!- se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre, y miro al chico que aún se encontraba sobre la pared, más sus orbes se abrieron al ver la expresión de este, no era la expresión que él había esperado, no era de desagrado, de burla ni de enojo, el.. el.. estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos parecían iluminarse cálidamente, y sin habérselo esperado sintió como los brazos ajenos le rodeaban, con una ternura que nunca antes había visto ni sentido de Cartman, pero ¿Por qué no? Siguiendo aquellos impulsos le abrazo fuertemente, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de él, de su amado, de SU Eric Cartman- yo …también… te amo.. Butters- le dijo divertidamente jugando torpemente con aquella cabellera rubia, ¿Por qué Butters era tan lindo? El castaño jamás imagino que el menor también gustara de él, así que… ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro?

Sin que el menor lo esperara, Cartman le tomo de los hombros e inclinándose un poco se acercó a sus finos labios para posarle un pequeño beso, mas Butters al darse cuenta se puso de puntillas siendo el quien le tomara por sorpresa al unir ambos labios.

Y ese fue el beso más románticamente empalagoso que ninguno había recibido en su vida, lo que iniciaría como un inocente y ansiado beso, término por ser una demostración de cómo el mayor intentaba devorar los labios del pequeño Stoch, cualquiera que los viera en esa situación pensaría que Cartman intentaba sacarle el aire de los pulmones, y eso fue exactamente lo que paso por la cabeza de cierto chico pobre que les miraba bastante impresionado desde la puerta del aula.

-ehhmm.. *coff* *coff*- /**el _coff _ es el sonido que hace la gente cuando está tosiendo, o eso tengo entendido .-. **/ Fingió que tosía el rubio algo nervioso y confundido por haber visto aquel "acto de canibalismo", Cartman y Butters se separaron de forma inmediata al ver al que se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta, las mejillas de ambos se hallaban en un color carmesí, y el de ojos azules solo se limitó a contener una risilla tapándose la boca con su dedo índice.

-bien, bien, ¿Quién lo diría?- les dijo sin soltar la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, era tal como lo había imaginado, no es que fantaseara con ello todo el tiempo, pero desde esa mañana, sintió que "algo" iba a pasar con sus dos amigos, y verlos en el aula de esa manera, fue como sentir un gran alivio dentro de sí mismo, porque, aun que él y Butters nunca fueron lo que se podía decir "amigos muy cercanos" siempre sintió lastima por el más pequeño al ver como su corazón se destruía día tras día, ahora todo estaría bien, o eso esperaba.

-Kenny ¿Qué carajo haces?- interrogo el castaño de forma molesta, mirando al de anorak naranja con los ojos llenos de odio, quería matarlo, pero eso sería demasiado cruel, ayer murió dos veces.

-Solo venia por mi libreta, la olvide- ja, eso lo dijo más bien con ironía, como si ya hubiese planeado lo que pasaría en ese momento.

-¡mierda Kenny lárgate!- dijo casi en un grito el castaño que, ya se encontraba más que molesto, no era por nada, pero acababan de joderle un momento que había ansiado desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso no se quedaría así, claro que no, más tarde ya aclararía cuentas con él.

-Bien, bien- soltó una risita, y con un giño de forma de aprobación dirigido a Butters, salió del aula, ohh si, Kenny McCormick lo había hecho, había cagado el momento más importante de su vida.

Ahora ambos con un rubor en las mejillas, Butters sonreía de forma estúpida, había logrado lo que toda la vida había deseado… y ahora.. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Esa noche ambos se encontraban en la casa del mayor, devorándose a besos, Liane no se encontraba, así que no había problema, y Butters estaba supuestamente en "una pijamada" en la casa de Eric.

-E-Eric- musitaba entre jadeos aferrándose a los hombros de su ahora novio, jamás imagino estar en ese tipo de sueños, ni que fueran realidad, y sabía lo que Cartman quería, pero él no estaba listo, justo cuando el castaño procedía a quitar la camisa del rubio, este en un acto inconsciente lo aparto inmediatamente, con lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos azulados, el mayor no lo entendía… ¿Acaso no quería? ¿O no lo amaba lo suficiente? Porque si de amor se trataba, Cartman estaba profundamente enamorado de Butters Stoch.

-¿Sucede algo Butters? – Cuestionó mirándole con decepción, el chico se soltó a su pecho a llorar como un niño pequeño en busca de su madre, ahora el castaño más que confundido, solo le abrazaba de forma sobreprotectora, no entendía que estaba pasando, solo haría lo que fuera para que Butters dejara de llorar, sus sollozos tan infantiles…. Le desesperaban.

-No…No puedo- por fin hablo después de varios minutos, juntaba sus nudillos intentando contener las lágrimas, Cartman lo separo de inmediato al escuchar semejante estupidez, y ahora el rubio sentía que su corazón se rompería ¿Y si Cartman solo lo quería para divertirse un rato? Y las lágrimas rompieron y no pudo controlarlas más.

-Butters, mierda deja de llorar- limpio sus lágrimas pero de este solo salían más –Carajo Butters ¿Acaso..?- molesto, así se sentía Cartman, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera?

-Tu… ¿!tu solo me quieres para pasar una buena noche verdad?!- el pequeño Stoch le interrumpió, Cartman solo mostro una expresión de completa molestia, ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Él iba mucho más que por una noche caliente, él iba por el corazón de Leopold Butters Stoch.

-¿Hey que mierda? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?- Ahora el Marjorine estaba más que confundido, tal vez más que Cartman al principio, juntando sus nudillos y mirando los dedos de sus manos, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-E-es que… yo… no lo sé… - antes de decir cualquier cosa, Cartman le interrumpió de manera casi exaltada.

-¿Crees que soy de esas jodidas personas interesadas? ¿Qué solo se interesan por una noche y después todo queda en el olvido?! Butters...! –y cayó en cuenta de que idiota se estaba viendo, no llevaban ni 7 horas de haberse declarado y ya se encontraba gritándole al pequeño Leopold, ¡que novio tan estúpido! Una persona así no merecía ni siquiera acercarse a alguien como lo era el rubio…

-Butters… - mientras tanto al más pequeño no supo que hacer más que sollozar como buen marica, Cartman ahora se sentía culpable, como de esos casos cuando haces llorar a un niño y ahora lo tienes que hacer reír o prometerle dulces para que se calle y a ti no te cagen, en este caso, Cartman quería calmar a Butters porque verlo así en cierta parte también le destrozaba a él, era eso o le desesperaba el llanto infantil.

-Butters… Butters basta- y la mejor manera para silenciar a niños como este, era con un dulce beso, un dulce y cálido beso, y claro que el menor jamás se lo hubiera negado, así era Butters.

-Escucha, no haremos nada que tu no quieras…. – Leopold jamás hubiera que Cartman tenía un lado como ese, ¿Dónde quedo el racista que no dejaba de insultarle todos los días? ¿Dónde estaba el idiota que se aprovechaba de su ingenuidad? ¿Ese en realidad era Eric Cartman?

Con un abrazo, fue como sellaron lo que marcaría el resto de su vida, no fue hasta después de unos cuantos años que el resto de sus amigos, inclusive sus padres, supieron lo que se llevaban en manos desde hace tanto tiempo, las risas de kyle y su "¡yo lo sabía!" la expresión de Stan creyendo que tal vez eso era una broma marica, la sonrisa aprobatoria de Kenny, y el escándalo de los Stoch, no fue nada peor que eso, después de todo, siempre sospecharon que su hijo era "bi-curioso" ¿no?

* * *

**¿algo inconcluso no? yo creo que si XD pero en fin, asi quedo**

**Se que hago a Cartman muy cariñoso, bastante, parece que ni siquiera es el, no puedo evitarlo, pensar en un Cartman asi se me hace tan kawaii w**

**Y con eso, espero que les haya gustado esta cortísima historia, mi primer Cartters, Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic y comentaron nwn sus comentaros me animan mucho :3**

**Saludos~**

**Cheep Cheep~**


End file.
